


For Tonight You're Only Here To Know

by topaintthelily



Category: iKON (Kpop)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Double B, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Spanking, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 03:39:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8562397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/topaintthelily/pseuds/topaintthelily
Summary: Bobby ended up with more than he bargained. But how can he complain when it comes in the form of pretty boy Hanbin.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I like Bobby vulnerable and embarrassed. Jinhwan also makes a perfect creep.
> 
> Title is a Distillers song

Bobby needed the money desperately. Like he hasn't had a hot shower in a week desperate. Like he has been living off old white rice he got at a discount from the old lady at the corner store desperate.

He was no saint, but this request brought up a lot of questions. About the importance of his education. About his situation. About himself.

But when Professor Kim gave him a number, Bobby could only ask where.

"Here's the address," Professor Kim said, handing Bobby a ripped piece of paper, "Be there at 8 sharp."

"And please call me Jinhwan," he stated with a wicked grin.

 

////

 

The building was enormous and the neighborhood beautiful. Bobby felt small and dirty as he walked up to the door. 

He had tried to dress up. But that meant he was wearing jeans that were stiff and a shirt with no stains. He figured he'd be taking them off quickly, so it shouldn't matter. But it did.

He gave Profes-Jinhwan's name to the doorman and was let in without a fuss. He was told to go to floor 59.

There was already someone waiting for the elevator. The man glanced over. He gave Bobby a once over with a raised eyebrow before redirecting his attention back to his phone.

Bobby flushed. He'd been quickly checked out and similarly dismissed by one of the prettiest men ever. He was the type of pretty that was plastered all over billboards. Selling something no one needed but somehow got everyone to buy it.

His snapback was low on his head and he was wearing a ridiculously huge scarf that practically swallowed his entire frame. His shoes probably cost more than Bobby's entire rent. Maybe he could just mug this man and not go upstairs.

The elevator dinged when it arrived, snapping Bobby out of his daydream. They both shuffled in. Bobby pushed the button marked 59 and looked back at the man. He had his arms crossed but wore a smirk.

"Ummm, wh-wh-where are you going?" Bobby stuttered. Being the focus of those eyes was entirely too much.

"Seems we are both paying Jinhwan a visit."

Fuck.

////

 

"Kim Hanbin!" Profess-Jinhwan exclaimed with raised hands. "You made it! Even after you said you were busy."

"Yeah, well you know how the company treats us rookies," the man named Hanbin explained. He was slowly unraveling his enormous scarf, revealing a Tupac shirt. Bobby gulped.

"Well let's get started," Prof-Jinhwan declared clapping his hands. His smile so broad he looked crazed.

 

////

Bobby wasnt a stranger to sex. He enjoyed it. He had even dabbled in some kinky stuff before. His ex girlfriend had liked to be choked and tied up. A hook up from a year ago had enjoyed sucking his toes while fingering him.

But he was not prepared for what was laid out on the bed. There were all sorts of toys. Colored dildos. Butt plugs that ranged in sizes. A beautiful red rope. A leather belt. A wooden paddle.

"Ahhh, I see you found my treats for you," Professor Jinhwan whispered in Bobby's ear, making him jump.

"Hanbin is proficient in all. So please pick whatever calls to you."

Wait...what?!

 

////

 

When Hanbin strolled into the bedroom, he was already down to his boxers. They were black and barely hung onto his bony hips. He had a few tattoos that stood out against his pale skin. His nipples were pebbled. Bobby's mouth watered.

When Bobby had made the deal with Professor Jinhwan, he had thought he'd be fucking his professor. Not some random hot dude that made Bobby's skin feel tight.

"Well Bobby, pick what you'd like."

 

////

 

"Oh before we start," Professor Jinhwan said from his seat next to the bed, "Bobby will be the only one coming - more than once if we're lucky. 

Bobby glanced at Hanbin, who just shrugged.

 

////

 

Hanbin kissed like he was trying to win a fight. Bobby could only grip sturdy forearms as Hanbin devoured him.

Hands made their way to the bottom of Bobby's shirt. Hanbin tugged upwards roughly, jolting Bobby backwards onto the bed. 

Hanbin wasted no time on taking off Bobby's jeans and underwear. It all came off in one hard pull. 

Bobby was already ridiculously hard. It seemed to surprise Hanbin, who froze when he saw. Bobby could only wiggle in discomfort, which brought more attention to his dick.

Hanbin snapped out of it quickly though. He grabbed Bobby's hips and flipped him onto hands and knees. 

Bobby had been in this position before but never with someone like Hanbin. His legs and arms were weak already. His breath coming out in huffs. He was so embarrassed. 

 

////

 

The first slap of the paddle made Bobby yelp and fall forward.

"Get up," Hanbin commanded in a voice that made Bobby's insides melt.

The slaps continued at an even pace. Bobby imagined his ass being bright red. He had very sensitive skin.

The slaps were coming in harder. Bobby could see Professor Jinhwan palming himself through his slacks.

Bobby didn't want to see. He looked down and bit his arm, breathing heavily through his nose. The pain kept his thoughts shallow, his worries at arm's length. 

Hanbin was so good at this. Bobby was still hard. He wanted to rub himself off but he hadn't been told to. He felt it would be disrespectful. 

 

////

 

The feel of tongue on his ass had Bobby spurting cum all over the bed.

"Yessss," Professor Jinhwan hissed, somewhere to Bobby's right.

Hanbin continued to lick. Bobby's ass throbbed with pain but yet his body pushed back into Hanbin's mouth.

Soon the tongue went in between his cheeks. Hanbin slowly licked around his hole, making his dick twitch. Bobby had never come twice in a row but his dick was certainly interested.

Hanbin's tongue laved long strips down to Bobby's balls. Then it darted in and out of his hole. It would run over his cheeks, leaving a wet trail. The pain never left but it mingled with the pleasure. 

"Turn him over Hanbin. I want to see the rest of him." 

 

//// 

 

Hanbin turned Bobby over too quickly. His ass rubbed against the blanket, making him squeak in pain.

Hanbin was on top of him in a second. Bobby saw a small crooked smile before he felt lips on his neck. The open mouth kisses made obscenely wet sounds that made Bobby dizzy. Somehow his dick was half hard already.

Hanbin noticed and he slowly made his way down. He bite at Bobby's skin, leaving indentations. When he got to Bobby's dick, he wasted no time. He took Bobby in his mouth, pressing his tongue against the underside, hard.

 

//// 

 

Blowjobs were always amazing. Bobby had never complained about getting head. But he knew he was ruined now. Hanbin was the best ever. 

His sucks had the perfect amount of pressure. His heavy breaths tickled. His hands massaged thoroughly. He didn't leave anything unexplored. 

The pain from his ass magnified the pleasure. Bobby couldnt stop the moans coming out of his mouth. Even though he wanted to.

"Make him come Hanbin," Jinhwan demanded from his seat. Bobby could hear wet noises coming from that direction. He closed his eyes. 

Hanbin hummed and Bobby was lost. He came down Hanbin's throat. Hanbin continued to hum and suck until Bobby was practically whimpering from overstimulation.

 

////

 

"Isn't this boy amazing Hanbin?" Jinhwan whispered into the quiet room. He was cleaning his hand off with a tissue. Bobby looked away. 

"You think you can get him off with your dick only?" Jinhwan continued, this time in a regular voice.

Hanbin looked down at Bobby. Bobby itched to cover himself up but he'd probably be hit for it. Hanbin looked up at Jinhwan and just shrugged again.

"I can try, though he'll probably come dry at this point."

 

////

 

Bobby looked up at the ceiling as Hanbin fingered him open. At this point, Bobby figured his heart rate would never go down. He'd forever have an escalated heart rate. He could be a superhero, maybe. 

Hanbin twisted his fingers, making Bobby practically gag on air, it felt so good. He was a superhero who loved Hanbin's tongue, his mouth, his fingers. Probably his dick once it came out to play.

"Put it in him already," Jinhwan drawled. "He's a blubbering mess."

Bobby felt like he should be offended but then he felt something blunt and bigger than fingers at his entrance. Hanbin worked himself in and Bobby was right. He loved Hanbin's dick.

 

//// 

 

Bobby was being fucked at a brutal pace. His teeth were practically shattering, his thoughts swirling in his brain.

Hanbin, the god, looked so good Bobby couldn't stare for too long. His eyebrows were furrowed and his nostrils flared with every intake of air. He had a blush starting at his throat that went all the way to his mouth-watering nipples. 

Bobby wanted to touch him but was scared. He gripped the sheets tighter.

At one point, Hanbin picked Bobby's ass off the bed. The new angle made Bobby scream. 

Bobby had never screamed during sex before. He actually thought screamers were a myth yet here he was, dick in his ass, yelling.

Hanbin looked shocked, his hips losing rhythm. Bobby could have died from the shame. But then Hanbin smiled, a real smile. A smile that made Bobby want to cry. So he did. 

Hanbin fucked him through the tears. Another scream was torn out him as he came a third time. 

Hanbin was gone in a second, gripping the head of his dick so hard his knuckles were white. He gave Bobby a pained smile and rushed out of the bedroom. 

 

////

 

"Well Jiwon, you were wonderful!" Jinhwan exclaimed as he helped Bobby of the bed.

"Go ahead and get changed and I will pay you in the living room."

Bobby took his time changing. He was careful of his ass. He'd caught a quick glimpse of it in the mirror. It was red as fuck.

He slowly made his way to the living room. Jinhwan was sitting on the couch writing out a check. He signed it and handed it over to Bobby, smiling.

Bobby looked around but didn't see anyone else.

"Oh Hanbin left. He doesnt usually stick around. Goes straight to the studio to let out his frustrations."

So Hanbin made music.

"See you in class Kim Jiwon, have a nice night."

And with that Bobby was in the elevator, check gripped in his hand.

 

////

 

He found Hanbin smoking to the side of the building. He was once again wearing the scarf. 

Bobby went up to him.

"Hey."

"Hey," Hanbin said as he blew smoke up. His mouth was puffy and red. Bobby couldn't look away.

"So did you want help," he asked, gesturing to Hanbin's pants. He could see a slight outline. He hoped he wasnt making a fool of himself.

"What do you want to do?"

"I can suck you off?"

"You any good?"

Bobby flushed. He was horrible at both handjobs and blowjobs. But he wanted to do it for Hanbin. 

He shook his head.

"Whatever. I'm so hard it'll probably only take a minute anyways."

 

////

 

Bobby loved Hanbin's dick.

It didn't taste very good. Mostly like lube. And it didn't all fit in his mouth, so there was drool. Hanbin was also fucking his mouth like he fucked his ass. But it was amazing.

When Hanbin started to slow down, Bobby sucked harder. He was rewarded with cum. Hanbin hadn't made a single sound but he looked relieved.

Bobby slowly got to his feet and tried helping Hanbin with his belt. Bobby got a slap on the hand for the trouble.

"Well that sucked. And I don't mean it as a compliment."

Bobby just laughed. To his suprise, Hanbin joined him. 

Once they had caught their breath, Hanbin shook himself a little. He smiled at Bobby.

"Well I'm off. If we ever see each other again, you can yell out B.I." And with a wink, he was gone. 

Bobby felt lighter than a balloon

**Author's Note:**

> Ta-da! :)


End file.
